Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-1091 (hereinafter JP2012-1091) discloses an example of a vehicle brake system for braking a vehicle. The vehicle brake system according to JP2012-1091 includes a collision sensor for detecting collision of a vehicle equipped with the collision sensor (hereinafter also referred to as the vehicle simply), and a vehicle speed sensor for detecting the vehicle speed of the vehicle. When the collision sensor detects a collision of the vehicle, the vehicle brake system activates a brake control device by controlling an automatic braking time being a time for automatically generating a braking force, based on the vehicle speed detected by the vehicle speed sensor after detection of the collision.
The vehicle brake system according to JP2012-1091 is capable of setting the automatic braking time to a suitable time length depending on the collision currently happening, since the automatic braking time is controlled based on the vehicle speed after collision.